The present invention relates to shaft seal structures of vacuum pumps that draw gas by operating a gas conveying body in a pump chamber through rotation of a rotary shaft.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 60-145475, 38-9080, 6-101674 describe a vacuum pump that includes a plurality of rotors. Each rotor functions as a gas conveying body. Two rotors rotate as engaged with each other, thus conveying gas through a pump chamber. More specifically, one rotor is connected to a first rotary shaft and the other is connected to a second rotary shaft. A motor drives the first rotary shaft. A gear mechanism transmits the rotation of the first rotary shaft to the second rotary shaft.
The gear mechanism is located in an oil chamber that retains lubricant oil. The pump of Japanese Laid-Out Patent Publication No. 60-145475 uses a labyrinth seal that seals the space between the oil chamber and the pump chamber to prevent the lubricant oil from leaking from the oil chamber to the pump chamber. More specifically, a partition separates the oil chamber from the pump chamber and has a through hole through which a rotary shaft extends. The labyrinth seal is fitted between the wall of the through hole and the corresponding portion of the rotary shaft. The pump of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-89080 includes a bearing chamber for accommodating a bearing that supports a rotary shaft. An intermediate chamber is formed between the bearing chamber and the pump chamber. A partition separates the bearing chamber from the intermediate chamber and has a through hole through which a rotary shaft extends. A labyrinth seal is fitted between the wall of the through hole and the rotary shaft. The pump of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-101674 includes a lip seal and a labyrinth seal. The seals are fitted between the wall of a through hole of a partition that separates the oil chamber from the pump chamber and a rotary shaft that extends through the through hole.
If the labyrinth seal includes a plurality of annular grooves, seal performance is maintained over time. To improve the seal performance of the labyrinth seal, the space between the rotary shaft, to which the labyrinth seal is located, and the through hole need be as small as possible. However, reducing the space requires an extremely high machining accuracy. It is thus difficult for improving the sealing performance of the labyrinth seal.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to improve seal performance of a labyrinth seal that prevents oil from leaking to a pump chamber of a vacuum pump.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a vacuum pump that draws gas by operating a gas conveying body in a pump chamber through rotation of a rotary shaft is provided. The vacuum pump includes an oil housing member and a labyrinth seal. The oil housing member forms an oil zone adjacent to the pump chamber. The rotary shaft extends from the pump chamber to the oil zone through the oil housing member. The labyrinth seal is located between the rotary shaft and the oil housing member. The labyrinth seal includes a resin layer, which minimizes the space between the rotary shaft and the oil housing.